


Can't Stay Out Of Trouble

by PsychoStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bestiality, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Derek is the campus’ psycho werewolf who snatches himself a freshmen every year, just to dwell in his dark fantasies with, this year he just happened to set his eyes on Isaac. </p>
<p>Note: Except for Derek everyone is human and tragically unaware of the mystical world… so-to-speak :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac sighs audibly for the second time in the past five minutes. He first did so when he parked in front of the old, deserted looking house, it was mostly caused by the strain of the long car drive and by the revelation of the bad looking neighborhood that he was going to live in for the next five years. This last sigh however was mostly relief, doesn’t matter that his new residence looked like a piece of junk that was going to cave in any second, or that this particular aria gave him the creepies, this was a chance to start again, an opportunity to make something of his life, to put the past behind and completely forget it, to—

A knock on his car-door window sent Isaac almost flying through the roof, he rolled it down and started mumbling an apology thinking he probably parked in someone else’s spot, but as he met the intruding stranger’s eyes his voice died away, leaving his mouth partly opened and his sentence broken and unfinished, the dark gray eyes that met his made his whole body shake with an unexplainable fear.

“Wrong house.” The stranger’s voice was low and deep and just a side of angry sprinkled with annoyance.

“Umm… number 12B?” He reads from the piece of paper he had crumbled in his pocket and takes in a bit more of the stranger’s face, his hair was dark, almost black and so was his unshaved beard, it was well groomed, but still thick and prominent, defying even more his long, diamond cut jaw line and likewise cheekbones just peaking up from underneath his eyes. The rest of his body, well, let’s just say this guy probably does pull-ups in his sleep. 

He immediately stops when he realizes he’s shamelessly checking out this broad handsome stranger, who clearly only wanted him off of his property, but the guy just points to the house right across the street from them and then starts walking towards the house that was probably his, giving Isaac one last look at his broad muscular back before disappearing behind a ragged door.

***

“Isaac!” I small bubbly looking guy runs out of the house across the street from where Isaac first parked and takes Isaac into his arms, hugging tightly. Isaac’s first instinct was to pull away, but he forces himself to relax. 

“Stiles.” Isaac answers when his grip loosened enough to allow him to breathe. 

Stiles was his best friend in middle school, but moved away as their freshmen year started. They lost all contact after that, but a few months ago when Isaac’s father past away he got a phone call from Stiles and after a few moments of awkwardness they started catching up, that’s how Isaac found out that Stiles was going to the same university he had rolled into, Stiles also had a friend, a year older, who also goes there and owns a house on the campus and immediately offered Isaac the one room that was still available, it took a few days of thinking it over, but Isaac finally accepted the deal, he didn’t have enough money for an apartment, nor did he want to deal with the whole fuss of a fraternity, so this was his best option. He just didn’t like the idea of someone knowing what he’s been through, knowing about his past, Stiles however, seems to get that.

“This is Scott, Scott, this is Isaac.” Stiles introduces them as if they couldn’t have figured out who they were on their own, he had spoken to Scott before, via internet or an occasional phone call to discuss payment and they also made occasional small talk. So from what he’s gathered, Scott seems nice, he just smiles and shakes Isaac’s hand.

“Make yourself at home, I know it’s not luxury, but it’s livable.” 

“Oh, no, it’s great, really, I mean the outside looks a bit scary, but it’s quite cozy in here. Way better that that dump from across the street, anyway.” He watches as Scott’s smile dies away and Stiles’s eyes widen cartoonish at him. “What?”

“You were in the Hale house?” Isaac wasn’t sure if Scott had said Hale or Hell, so he frowns.

“No, I just parked over there, thought it was this place, the houses are practically identical, except that that one really looks like a tornado’s afterbirth.” He laughs, but the others don’t seem to join in.

“Fuck, I hope Derek didn’t notice him.” Scott says with a serious look on his face and mouth gasping at Stiles.

“Who’s Derek?” Isaac asks with the cold feeling in his gut, sure that he already had the “pleasure” of meeting this Derek person.

“Derek Hale, you don’t know the rumors?”

“Dude! This guy is like a serial killer or something; Scott spent the whole last night telling me about him. His family, the Hales, were all teaches of the university, until the day Mr. and Mrs. Hale went missing along with their oldest daughter Laura, everybody said Derek killed them, he was even a suspect in the investigation, but without bodies or proof they had nothing on him. He never speaks to anyone and is weird as fuck, he also still lives here on the campus even though he doesn’t go to college anymore.” Isaac looked a bit shocked for a second, but then started laughing.

“What?!” Stiles yells at him and flops down on the couch.

“Come on, is this some kind of story you tell to all the freshmen to scare the shit out of them?” Stiles is gullible to buy anything, but come on, a psychopathic murderer on campus? However Scott still seems genuinely concerned. “Dude, I talked to the guy, and sure, he seemed like someone shoved a brick up his ass, and gave me the mother of all death glares, but he helped me out and didn’t punch me in the face or something.”

“You talked, talked to Derek Hale and he—like, spoke back, with actual words?” 

“Yes, I believe he said “wrong house”, but that was it. Now can we please drop the not-so-friendly neighborhood psycho for a second and concentrate on showing me to my room and to a place that hopefully has a warm shower.” 

Stiles nodded and signaled Isaac to follow him up the stairs, he and Scott followed, both picking up boxes and heading up. 

“I’ve been living for over a year here and the closest thing to words I’ve ever gotten out of Derek Hale was a grunt when I bumped into him at the bus stop.” Scott admits as he passes alongside Isaac on the stairs. Isaac pauses for a second, an image of those cold gray eyes swiping his vision, he shivers slightly and frowns with confusion at the sudden thrill of emotion, he was still not buying this bullshit, but something at the back of his head was itching… and he just couldn’t scratch.

***

It’s funny how two of three beers can help you forget about all your troubles. 

Well, maybe it wasn’t the beer, it was laughing, goofing around with other people, bonding.

After having carried most of his stuff into the small quarters of his room and having taken a nice partially warm shower Isaac, Stiles and Scott settled down in Isaac’s room to help him unpack. And that did happen, they were almost finished with the first box when Stiles pulls out the high school photo album and goes “no way!” wide eyes and practically drooling, after that the funny stories came pouring out and then the beer and then they both mixed and before he knew it Isaac was drunk and sitting on the window bench, beer in hand and humiliating Stiles to no end.

“I’m not joking! There I was having a drink with Boyd and Erica when Lydia answers the door and there’s this huge yellow and pink box with a bow on it… and behind it… none other than our man Stiles.” Isaac does his best impersonation of Stiles holding the large box and almost spills his beer, but no one notices, Stiles is too frustrated and Scotts doing this laughing thing all out of breath and clapping his hands like a retarded seal. “Seriously! You got her like a TV or something right?” 

“Among other things.” Stile groans.

“Aww, man, you where whipped.” Scott says as he takes one of Isaac’s scarves and slaps Stiles across his back, Stiles attacks back immediately and all of a sudden they’re on the floor wrestling. Isaac laughs, but he doesn’t join in, not wanting to start school tomorrow with a black eye, he sets the beer down and leans against the window, looking down, it had gone dark out. His room is facing the street and he looks at his piece of junk car, he needs to get it repainted, to at least look decent, then he takes his eyes off of it and looks across the street to where he first parked, the spot was taken by a black expensive looking sports car, he frowns again. Why would anyone that can afford a car like that live in this part of the campus. 

Wait… that was that guy’s place. What was his name?

Derek… right, the serial killer, Isaac turns to look at the house, he had a full view of it, the outside is a dump, but there’s and open window and light coming out of one upper room, Isaac can’t see much inside, just a wall and a painting, the drapes were blocking the rest of his view, but he can tell only from that that the interior if way better even than this place. He looks at his own walls, dusty and old, multiple colors visible underneath the numerous scabs of paint peeling off and even a hole in one corner. Christ, there better not be rats!

As he turns his gaze back to the Hale house he spots something in the window, but just for a split second, then it’s gone, he couldn’t even tell if it was a person or a shadow, or just his imagination.

“Hey, guys…” Isaac says not prying his eyes from the across the street window. “Is that Derek guy usually home around this time?” Stiles and Scott stop their fooling around and look at him baffled.

“Dude, how should I know?” Scott asks.

“Because you seem to know everything about this guy. Is that his car?”

“The Camaro? Yeah, lucky bastard inherited all the money from his parents, but I don’t know when he comes and goes and he doesn’t always take the car, I see him leaving on foot sometimes. Why?”

“N-no reason… I just, I thought I saw someone in that room.” 

“What room?” Both other boys join him by the window.

“That room, the one with the light on?” He says and turns back to the window.

“I see no light on, that place looks dead to me.” Stiles says and Isaac is about to protest, but Stiles was right, the light was now off and the drapes were pulled all the way.

“It was on, I swear!”

“Oooh! Maybe he has a guy up there!” Scott says.

“He’s gay?” Isaac asks confused, nothing about that guy even suggested gay, or sexually attraction to anything other than his own reflection, for that matter.

“Probably, that would explain all the twinks that look like male prostitutes that come out of his house at odd hours in the morning, walking all limp and trippy.” Scott pulls off a sassy voice as he says that and Stiles just laughs hysterically.

“Oh come on! Now you’re being ridiculous, why would a guy who looks that good need to pay for sex?” Isaac slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he said, but it was too late and Stiles and Scott’s shocked faces morph into a huge hysterical laughter and he has to get up and kick them out of his room to get them to stop.

“Fine man, whatever, I’ll leave you to your fantasies. I’m going to jack off to this picture of Lydia, her boobs came in fi-i-ne.” Stiles walks off fluttering a picture of the girl, Scott also gets up.

“Yeah, I’m going too, tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” He yawns and stretches, turning around to leave, but then stops. “Oh, and Isaac, you should leave Derek Hale alone, you don’t want to end up being the third missing freshmen, do you?” He turns to grin then leaves.

“Third?” Isaac asks, but Scott had already left. He shakes his head and blames then new wave of emotion on the beer and the chills on the cold, it ok, everything’s ok now.


	2. Chapter 2

Collage, as Isaac came to learn in the following week was not all that different from high school. You start off all motivated and excited and two days later you lose all ambition and hope and start skipping classes.

 

Well, since he is paying for this education he still tries not to skip the important ones and this particular fucking one was taking place at the fucking break of dawn, but it is important, so he dragged his sorry ass out of bed and tried to have a decent shower before getting partially dressed and walking out the door.

 

He’s currently fumbling for his car keys, stomach growling, but he knows he doesn’t have time to eat and he curses as he drops his keys, for the fifth time already. He picks them and as he gets back up he sees someone walking up the street, it six am, no one on this part of town is awake this hour, so the street was empty, except for that out of place person walking up across the street from him.

 

Isaac had almost forgotten about him, too busy with the program and house work that he hadn’t even thought to look back out the window to the mysterious house again. It’s Derek, he’s still far away, but Isaac can still recognize him. His pace is bringing him closer, walking towards his own house apparently, Isaac spots the car, his Camera still parked in the same spot and wonders why would he go anywhere on foot this early, but as he gets closer he notices how ruffled up he looks, face tired and clothes all messy and damp, like he spent the night in the gutter, and Christ, is that blood on his chin? He can’t help but wonder who the fuck did he ever get in a fight with and managed to land an actual punch? Superman?

 

Unless, that’s not actually _his_ blood…

 

There was a flail of something dark, sick and twisted all throughout Isaac’s body, not quite lust, but maybe more than just desire, it passes in a blink and he focuses back on Derek. His keys fall to the ground once again because as he looks up he meets Derek’s burning gaze, the look on his face was not pretty, and shit, he just caught Isaac staring, fuck, turn around, run inside and barricade yourself—the fuck? This was all Scott and Stiles’ fault, those little pricks actually got him and Isaac almost behaved like a total imbecil, so what if he was out all night and probably got into a bar fight, Isaac’s not going to judge him and he’s most certainly not going to run away like an asocial, he’s going to do what normal people do and say ‘hello’.

 

“Hi!” Isaac smiles and waves as Derek now reached his house and took out his own keys, he stops for a second and looks at Isaac, but says nothing and continues to walk up the stairs to his door.

 

Isaac can’t help but admire how nice the leather jacket looks on the broad shoulders, long legs wrapped tightly in blue jeans and an ass that you just know its rock hard solid and can’t help but want to grasp. Another cold shiver runs through Isaac as he noticed Derek stopped moving, he was in front of his door, but there was no movement to indicate he was unlocking it or something, his shoulders were just tense, like he was angry or something, and Isaac was sure he was going to turned around and yell at Isaac for fantasizing about his ass, but that obviously doesn’t happen because Derek in not a mind reader… he just walks inside.

 

***

 

It was hot, too hot, burning.

 

Echoes of screams and pleads were swirling through his head, his own voice, broken and weak calling out for safety, for freedom, for release from the darkness and the captivity, but no one ever came, and he screamed himself raw and scraped his fingertips and bruised his elbows, but no one ever came to save him. So he stops, he breathes, he tries to calm down, tries to remember what happen, he shouldn’t be there, he should be safe. This wasn’t real, it was a nightmare, he told himself that, a dousine times before, but this time it was true, he wasn’t actually there, he was safe, but then why wasn’t he waking up?

 

“Well done.” He suddenly hears as he opens his eyes, but it was still dark. “I knew you could overcome it.” The slightly familiar voice says again.

 

“Wha—” He lifts up his upper body off the bed to look around the dark room, but before he can get there a beast jumps on him, huge and furry, rage just radiating off its body, sharp claws digging in Isaac’s wrists, red eyes flaring at him and suddenly sharp fangs were digging into his neck, ripping the flesh away.

 

And for a second there, the sensation gave Isaac thrills.

 

***

 

“Dude, have you ever had dreams… weird ones, I mean.”

 

“Nooo, like any other person’s, my dreams are composed of completely normal situations—ow!”

 

“I’m serious!” Isaac demands after hitting Stiles with the newspaper over the head.

 

“Well, yeah, I mean every other night I dream about being completely naked in Mr. Hickovitch’s class, the weird part, however, is when he bends me over the desks and spanks me, still, I wake up with a hell of a boner, for some reason.” There’s a loud sound of a plate smashing on the floor and they both turnaround from the small table to see Scott palm his face.

 

“Fuck! Stiles, told you a thousand times to keep that shit to yourself.” He turns around and drops his bag. “Well, might as well go back to sleep, no way I’ll be able to stand through Hickovitch’s class now.”

 

“So anyway, what sort of dreams are you having? Are they R rated like mine?” Stiles raises an eyebrow and gulps down on his coffee, he spoke with humor, but the concerned look in his eyes betrayed him.

 

“It’s not really what I dream of that bothers me, it’s the fact that they seem so real, like I’m literally awake in that room and having conversations with someone, then it all goes crazy and I get eaten by a wolf or something.” Stiles curls his eyebrows together and makes a baffled face, before getting off his chair and leaving the table.

 

“Jeez, and I thought I had problems.” They both laugh it off and head for the car, seeing as Scott will not be joining them today.

 

They no longer talk about it as they get into Isaac’s car.

 

“Thanks for the lift, man, I swear I’ll get my jeep back before next week.”

 

“That old piece of junk your father used to own? Yeah, you’re never getting that repaired, but the museum of old, rusty scrap might be interested in it.”

 

“Haha, I’ll have you know my baby worked just fine until I got here, then some asshole tore the engine right out of it, I literally woke up a day before you got here with the engine at my doorstep. You know, I bet it was that asshole Hale, I tried to strike up a conversation with him the day before and… well, it went bad. But that’s no reason to mess with my baby.”

 

“Hale!? Why the hell did you talk with him, I thought he scared you?” Isaac takes his eyes off the road and looks at Stiles.

 

“He does now! But Scott only told me about him after that embarrassing confrontation. Thanks a lot.” Isaac noticed Stiles’ cheeks heat up and suddenly remembered how they used to do the same thing back in middle school, when he would slip Lydia a note.

 

“So why did you want to talk to him anyway?”

 

“Oh, come on, don’t make me say that I find the dude totally and insanely hot, of course I do, but after the welcome I got, he can forget about ever coming near this hot bun.” Isaac has to laugh at that, he missed Stiles more than he thought, and the fact that Stiles was bi came with no surprise, they used to play “doctor” when they were younger after all, but then he can’t help but wonder for a second, why didn’t his car get the same treatment? Isaac obviously annoyed Derek …

 

“Hey, you get off two hours earlier, take my car home and then come back later to pick me up, no use waiting after me.” Isaac suggests.

 

“Thanks, man.” Stiles smiles.

 

***

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Isaac chants as he runs out of the main building, laptop case tucked under his jacket and seemly protected from the down pouring rain that was soaking Isaac to the bone, he has no idea how it got this way, it was nice and sunny this morning and since he owns a car he never packs in an umbrella, but Stiles took his car like they agreed on, but now, he’s nowhere to be found and Isaac called him about twenty times before leaving the building, but no answer. He tries not to think that something bad might had happen, Stiles might have also fallen asleep, however, his only remaining option was the bus.

 

He gets to what looks like a bus station and to his no ending “luck” it does not have a protective roof, so he just stands there, soaked and freezing, waiting for a bus that’s probably not going to come too soon. What has he ever done so wrong in his life? Sure he smoked pot that one time, lied to that girl the other and maybe cheated on every test in his high school time, but that was not nearly bad enough to deserve this, he just hopes his laptop will be ok.

 

He could barely see through the maze of falling droplets and the fast moving cars on the wide road, so he just closes his eyes and tries to imagine a warm, cozy place and hums a melodic tune to himself. Then, an especially loud honking sound woke him up from his daydreaming, he opens his eyes and sees a black car parked in front of him where the bus usually stops, was it God? Making up for all the shit he put him through this past week? He got closer and ducked down to look through the open window.

 

Nope… it wasn’t God, it was Satan.

 

“Need a lift?” Isaac blinked rapidly, maybe too much water has gotten in his eyes and he can’t see right anymore, because what he was seeing was perfect gray eyes and sharp, brilliant white teeth shown off by a sheepish smile from a pair of bright red lips. Derek Hale, smiling at him, well, more like smirking, in fact, Isaac was sure Hale wasn’t being serious and he would just drive off the second Isaac would touch the door handle, that’s how much that smile couldn’t be trusted.

 

“Umm, it’s ok, I’ll wait for the buss, I’m soaked anyway now.” Isaac takes a step back and looks away, sure that the car was just going to drive off, but it didn’t instead the door sprung open.

 

“Get in.” This was no longer a question, of a suggestion, this was a hands on demand and for some reason, Isaac obeys.

 

He frowns as his wet clothes make squeaking sounds on the leather seats, trying to look anywhere else but at the driver.

 

“You sure this was a good idea?” He asks, but Derek had already driven off, engine surprisingly quiet. The inside was warm and so was Isaac’s seat, so he quickly relaxed, wiping away at his wet face and trying to get the hairs out of his eyes.

 

“Here.” Isaac startles, he thought it would take longer for Derek to speak again, like in one of those sappy love movies, but as he turns to him, Derek is holding out his own sweatshirt. “Dry off some.” There’s definitely a catch to this.

 

“T-thanks. I’m Isaac, by the way.” The large, soft fabric soaked up the water immediately and contrary to any sweatshirt Isaac owns it really didn’t smell of sweat, it smelled a bit woody and it also had a pine scent to it, maybe he just washed it, or went for a run in the forest this morning. It made Isaac feel a bit guilty for ruining it.

 

“Derek, but your annoying little friends probably already told you that.” Isaac tries to laugh at that, but only ends up making and embarrassing high pinch noise.

 

“Um, yeah, they can be a bit childish, they sort of made up scary stories about you.” Shit, why did he just tell him that. “I mean, they were just drunk and fooling around—”

 

“I know the stories.” Derek says sharply and Isaac fears that he really annoyed him this time.

 

“So, umm, how come you picked me up.”

 

“You looked like a little wet rabbit out there… like pray.” Well, that’s not psychopath-ish at all, Isaac thinks, but then there’s a hand on his leg, a big strong hand, right up his tights, fingertips almost burning even through the cold material of the damp jeans and Isaac starts feeling light headed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 2 is already finished, i just decided to split the work because it was too big, I'll upload it later and start working on ch 3.


End file.
